Lovely Misery
by z-zork
Summary: First story witten. Naruto wins the 4th shinobi war. Afterwards he is send to a different world. Will he return to the elemental nations or will he stay in this new world. Pairing: Naruto x Misaki
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone this is my first story ever written. I'll be posting only the prologue at the moment. Will post chapters when I finished writing them and looking for errors.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Misaki**

**First chapter half way written. So it won't be long till it will be posted.**

**Well here is the prologue**

**||| Prologue |||**

It was just a normal day for Naruto Uzumaki, fighting in a war against enemies much stronger than himself and most of the other shinobi. The enemies where a horde of undead shinobi, reanimated with the Edo Tensei and the mad men behind the war. One Madara Uchiha the oldest enemy of Naruto's home village Konoha and his co conspirator Obito Uchiha. Both wanting to cast a worldwide ilusion and with that enslaving everyone.

After the fatefull battle against Madara and Obito, Naruto's life would drastic changes. Would it be good changes or would they be bad? Naruto would find it out soon.

**XXX After the fatefull battleXXX (AN: Am bad at writing battle scenes ****)**

„Hehe, I finaly beat you Madara and Obito. Now the war is over and the elemental nations are back at peace." said a winded Naruto, not knowing that this would be his last minute in this world. „Hahahahaha, you thought we would just accept our death? You really are a fool!" said Obito with a crazy loughter before he died. „Did you really forget the power we have? Kamui!" Madara said using his last amount of chakra to use this Jikukan-Ninjutsu on Naruto while taking his last breath of air. Naruto being to winded was hit by it head on. ‚ Shit! Baachan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, everyone I hope I will be able to find a way home from where ever I will land. Baachan hold the seat for the Hokage warm for me. Sayonara mina.' that where Naruto's last thoughts before he vanished from the elemental nations.

**||| End of Prologue |||**

**Hope you like the prologue of Lovely Misery.**

**I'll be taking story sugestions since I am not very good with thinking of a plot.**

**PS: Please give a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**XXX Location: Earth, Japan (different timeline than our); Park near card shop Card Capital XXX**

It was a very early morning at 4:37am when a rift in the air apeared and a beat up boy apeared out of it. He had blond hair and three wisker marks on each check. After some time he awakened and looked around to know where he was. ‚F**k! Where the hell am I?' he thought as saw that he wasn't anywhere near his home. A short moment later he saw some cards laying near him. He looked at them and began to smile. ‚So you are still near me even if your so far away, Ero-sennin, Baachan, Toosan, Kaasan. Hehe even jiji is here. I'll definitely find a way back.'. Happy tears began to fill his eyes as he saw the pictures on the cards.

After finding a fountain he cleaned his wounds and afterwards looked for a tree with soft grass to lay beneath and take a nap.

**XXX 3:50pm XXX**

The boy awakened and stretched his sore limbs. After that he walked out oft he park and walked around the city, where his feet somehow brought him to the Card Capital. As he entered the shop he was confronted with happy chating and laughing of kids. Also he was confronted by a man with green hair. „Hello, my name is Shin. How can I help you?" asked Shin. „Hi, the name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'd like to have a Vanguard fight." Said Naruto. „Nice to meet you Naruto-san. If I may ask, how good are you?" asked Shin after Naruto's introduction. „Well I just began playing Vanguard, so I don't really know the rules." Naruto answered truthfully. „Hmm, ok. I'll teach you the rules. Misaki-chan could come over here for a moment?" said Shin and asked Misaki. Naruto looked in the same direction as Shin and saw who responded. He was overwhelmed with what he saw. A beautiful girl around his age, with long silver hair and ocean blue eyes. ‚Oh, what wonderful blue eyes and that beautiful silver hair. Not to talk about those soft and tasty looking lips of hers. Misaki, such a nice name. What would I do to know how her lips taste …' **„Kekekeke, seems like you fell in love Naruto. Only in this world for not even a day and you are love struck." **Interupted Kurama Naruto's thought process and startlet him. It was the first time in this world that Kurama said something. Before Naruto could say something to Kurama, he was brought back to reality. „… is Tokura Misaki." said Misaki. Still with his mind halfway in the gutters Naruto replied faster than he thought. „Beautiful – gaaah – shit – ehm – hehehe nice to meet you name is Naruto." he answered getting bright red in the face due to emberacement. He tried to conceal it but failed. Seeing that he looked at her while saying that one word at the beginning Misaki herself got red in the face. „Could you explain the rules and afterwards duell Naruto, Misaki-chan?" asked Shin and broke the slowly forming tension. Misaki just noded with her head signaling Shin that she would explain the rules.

After explaining the rules of Vanguard to Naruto, both got ready for their duell.

**(AN: Some of the few cards shown are temporary. Deck will be changed when Naruto buys some booster packs. Idea for new deck came from `Silver Heart11DOOM´. Thanks for that idea. I'm so stupid, not thinking about such an obvious thing TT. New deck will be a Toad Summoner/Summon Deck. Some card will still be in it fromm y old deck. Funny for the card visualisation. Poor people watching the duells. Also only showing last round for duell since shown cards will definitely be in deck.)**

**Misaki damage: 3 / Naruto damage: 5**

„Ok, I call my Avatar Great Gamma Sennin (grade 3, 12000 power) as vanguard. Also I call two Yellow Flash, MInato (grade 2, power 8000/shield 5000). Great Gamma Sennin limit break. With each toad summon or toad summoner as rear guard he becomes +3000 power, so now he has 24000 power. Now I use Great Gamma Sennins counter blast (costs 4). Now his attack can't be intercepted. Also I boost him with my two Ero-Sennin, so Great Gamma Sennin has now 36000 power. Great Gamma Sennin attack Goddes oft he Sun, Amaterasu." said Naruto. Misaki didn't have any card to block his attack, so the attack hit head on. „Twin Drive first check." – critical – „I give the critical to Great Gamma Sennin and the boost to one of my Yellow Flash, Minato. Second check." – another critical – „All powers to Great Gamma Sennin and with that I win." said Naruto, quiet happy that he won his first duell. ‚How did he win with such an unbalanced deck?' was Misaki's thought as Naruto beat her.

**Am going to write next chapter after making the new deck. Would be thankfull to those who would give ideas for effects oft he cards. Only cards at the moment are:**

**4x ****Ero-Sennin**** (grade 1; 6000/10000; no effect; Stand Trigger)**

**3x ****Yellow Flash Minato**** (grade 2; 9000/5000; counter blast [2]: can attack twice)**

**1x ****Great Gamma Sennin**** (grade 3; 12000/0; limit break [4]: +3000 for every toad summon/summoner; counter blast [4]: attack can't be intercepted)**

**3x ****?**** (grade 1; 5000/0; counter blast [1]: discard 1 card from hand, no enemy card can attack in the next turn of his battle fase)**

**If I don't get better with writing duells/battles I'll mostly write the normal interactions between the characters and the romance parts. If someone has ideas for awkward situations for Naruto and Misaki, please send them.**

**Last information: all reviews are allowed. If they are flames, don't make them too hot ;D**


End file.
